


Renda-se

by fernandesjulia



Series: Submeta-se (Snape/Sinistra) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Sexo, Sub Aurora Sinistra, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), sexo anal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: Mais de um ano depois dos deliciosos acontecimentos no elevador do Ministério da Magia, a relação entre os professores Severo Snape e Aurora Sinistra não era como se esperava. Distanciando-se e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, Snape conseguira despertar a fúria da professora de Astronomia. Mas era a noite do Baile de Inverno e talvez um esbarrão em um corredor qualquer os forçasse a lidar com os assuntos pendentes.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra & Severus Snape, Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severo Snape/Aurora Sinistra
Series: Submeta-se (Snape/Sinistra) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Renda-se

Já estava pronta há algum tempo, mas ainda não tinha abandonado os seus aposentos. Na verdade, estava sentada em sua adorável poltrona de couro carmesim, bebericando algumas generosas doses de hidromel, certificando-se de possuir a quantidade suficiente de álcool no organismo para que pudesse curtir o Baile de Inverno, mas sem ficar embriagada. Dumbledore fora muito claro ao garantir que não haveria bebidas alcoólicas no evento – visando a teimosia dos menores de idade em se acharem donos do mundo –, porém, nada impedia que Aurora se embebedasse em seus próprios aposentos.

Passou a língua entre os lábios, capturando uma gota fugitiva de hidromel, e se levantou. Abandonou o copo vazio sobre o aparador bar, deu uma última olhada no espelho – concluindo que o vestido de modelo tomara que caia, coberto de penas vermelhas, da mesma cor do seu batom, lhe caíra muito bem – e se dirigiu sem pressa para o Salão Principal.

Tinha ingerido a quantidade perfeita do hidromel, pois estava aquecida contra o frio do inverno, animada para a festividade, mas seus passos – estalando sobre o chão de pedras – eram precisos e confiantes. As cabeças dos quadros e alunos dispersos pelos corredores se viravam para vê-la desfilar, e um ou outro estudante mais corajoso se arriscava a cumprimentá-la. O fluxo de adolescentes era maior próximo à escadaria principal, já que muitos ainda esperavam pelos seus pares ou amigos para, então, seguirem até o Salão modificado. 

Atravessou as magníficas portas do Salão Principal e foi cumprimentada pelo diretor e alguns professores. Agarrou a primeira taça que passou perto dela, decepcionando-se ao lembrar que todas as bebidas daquela noite eram livres de álcool. O conhecido aroma de ervas e perfume amadeirado adentrou suas narinas, e a professora de Astronomia não conseguiu evitar de revirar os olhos.

— Nada de álcool por hoje, Sinistra. — A voz de Snape pôde ser ouvida atrás de si. — Não precisa se desesperar ao pegar a taça.

— É uma pena que não temos bebidas fortes hoje, professor. — Respondeu sem se virar para ele e deu um último gole no ponche. — Talvez, se bebesse um pouco, deixasse de ser um pé no meu saco. 

— Vejo que está de bom humor — ele se moveu e surgiu no seu campo de visão, parando ao seu lado. — Contudo, devo dizer que eu dificilmente poderia ser um “pé no seu saco”.

— Sim, é verdade — sorriu-lhe com deboche. — Até porque eu não tenho um saco, e você sabe  _ muito bem _ disso.

A expressão de quase triunfo de Snape se apagou num piscar de olhos, o que apenas fez o sorriso de Aurora se alargar. O professor deu as costas a ela, com um giro quase teatral, que fez seus cabelos se mexerem tal qual uma modelo de comercial de shampoo. Aurora riu mais uma vez e logo Dumbledore chamou a todos para o início do baile.

Os professores se posicionaram um ao lado do outro, assistindo à entrada dos quatro campeões e seus acompanhantes. Os quatros casais se posicionaram no centro do salão, iniciando a valsa. Alguns tinham os passos encabulados e atrapalhados, outros levavam jeito e dançavam graciosamente. Não demorou muito para que Dumbledore tirasse Minerva para dançar junto dos outros alunos. Seguindo-os, Hagrid estendeu a manzorra para Madame Maxime, que a aceitou de bom grado. Snape, então, se moveu, e Aurora prendeu a respiração em expectativa, embora tenha o feito quase imperceptivelmente. Contudo, Snape apenas passou direto por ela, como se fosse invisível, e se sentou na mesa mais afastada do salão.

— Professora Sinistra — os olhos de Aurora focaram no olho mágico e azul de Alastor Moody, que a fitava com escassez de emoções —, me daria o privilégio de dançar comigo?

Piscou algumas vezes, lutando contra a vontade de virar o pescoço na direção em que Snape fora, e, por fim, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, entregando sua mão delicada à mão grossa de Moody.

Aurora estava alguns centímetros mais alta do que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – isso era devido ao longo salto que calçava –, mas essa não era, nem de longe, a parte mais cômica da situação. Moody em nenhum momento fitava a bela mulher que bailava com ele. Seu olho mágico girava e girava para todos os lados possíveis, como se esperasse algum ataque surpresa. Além disso, Aurora estava muito mais preocupada em não pisar na perna de pau de Moody do que em prestar atenção ao ritmo da música.

Felizmente, a valsa não durou por muito tempo. Olho-Tonto pediu licença e se afastou para dar goladas em seu cantil, enquanto Aurora agarrou mais uma taça de ponche e caminhou para se sentar à mesa com Séptima Vector.

— Não vai dançar? – Perguntou à amiga.

— Não... — Vector suspirou. — Karkaroff me convidou, mas estou muito bem estando longe de um ex-comensal, obrigada.

— Deveria dançar com o Olho-Tonto. Ele é um verdadeiro pé de valsa.

— Aurora! — Gargalhou, mas logo seu rosto voltou ao desânimo anterior.

— Sep — disse carinhosamente —, deixe-me adivinhar. Assinaram os papéis do divórcio.

— Sim, hoje de manhã — suspirou novamente. — Não era assim que eu esperava passar o Natal e Ano Novo.

— Não passará sozinha, sabe disso. – Bebeu do ponche antes de continuar. — Eu ficarei em Hogwarts esse ano. Podemos sair, ir a um pub, uma boate... 

— Eu adoraria, Aurora, mas ainda é tudo muito recente. Ficarei aqui no castelo mesmo.

— Quando isso passar, podemos fazer uma boas-vindas de solteira para você. O que acha? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para a amiga.

— Você é maravilhosa, sabia? — Riu de novo e dessa vez seu rosto não retornou à infelicidade. Na verdade, parecia muito mais leve agora.

— Eu me esforço — deu de ombros e seus olhos focaram num Snape carrancudo, caminhando para fora do salão. Isso, contudo, não passou despercebido por Vector.

— Ele continua fingindo que nada aconteceu? 

Aurora ainda demorou algum tempo olhando na direção em que o professor de Poções ia antes de responder a outra mulher.

— Sim — bebeu mais um gole da bebida, desejando mais do que nunca que fosse um gole de hidromel. — Mas não é como se pudéssemos esperar qualquer outra coisa vinda dele, não é?

— É — concordou com incerteza. — Talvez ele não goste do que você gosta, Aurora.

— Ah, ele gosta! — Afirmou depois de uma gargalhada exagerada. — Gosta, sim. Se tivesse visto, Séptima, concordaria comigo.

— Estou bem sem ter visto — pegou uma taça para si. — Para onde ele foi, afinal?

— Ainda pergunta? — Revirou os olhos. — Foi atrás de um estudante para lhe dar uma detenção. — Vector ergueu as sobrancelhas em compreensão. Aurora continuou. — Ele poderia dar uma detenção para mim…

— Aurora! — Séptima revirou os olhos dessa vez e se levantou. — Não vou ficar ouvindo sobre suas fantasias com o Snape. Quer saber? Vou tirar algum professor de Beauxbatons para dançar. E você, minha amiga — apontou para a outra —, agarre ele de uma vez.

Aurora observou Vector se afastar com seu costumeiro andar corrido e se aproximar de um professor da escola francesa. Fitou toda extensão do salão, vendo como os jovens estavam se divertindo, e bufou com impaciência. Severo Snape a pagaria por ter lhe dado o melhor sexo de sua vida e por ter a “estragado” para qualquer outro homem.

* * *

Esfregou a testa enrugada pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez. O ponto alto de sua cabeça latejava com vigor e se permitiu soltar um suspiro cansado. Já tinha descontado, no total, uns duzentos pontos de diversas Casas, declarado detenção para, pelo menos, seis alunos e sem falar na conversa com Igor Karkaroff. Os seus alunos cabeças-ocas já eram desgastantes o suficiente – na verdade, ser professor, de um modo geral, já era desgastante o suficiente –, e agora precisava lidar com o ressurgimento da Marca Negra em seu antebraço esquerdo e o medroso do Karkaroff em seus calcanhares, como um cachorro chorão.

Sabia que conforme a Marca ficava cada vez mais vívida, significava que o Lorde das Trevas estava cada vez mais perto de retornar. Embora sempre soubesse que esse momento chegaria, que o Lorde não tinha morrido de fato, esse dia sempre pareceu longínquo, quase utópico. Mas nada era mais real do que a caveira entrelaçada à serpente tatuada em sua carne. Nada era mais verdadeiro do que o medo que o assolava.

Medo não era um sentimento habitual seu. Na verdade, era muito mais corriqueiro que Severo Snape provocasse medo do que o sentisse. Aliás, já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que se sentiu amedrontado – fazia anos, na verdade. Tinha sido, mais precisamente, em outubro de 1981, quando Lilian morrera. Pensar nela era estranho, pois se acostumara tanto com o amor que nutria desde tenra idade pela ruiva, que se forçava a permanecer sentindo a mesma coisa, quase como se fosse uma punição, um dever. Porém, a verdade era que já não se sentia o mesmo em relação a Lilian há muito tempo. 

Criado sem amor paterno, com a escassez do cuidado da mãe, os vários anos de bullying em Hogwarts, a perda do seu – antigo – grande amor, tudo isso fazia com que Snape tivesse parado no tempo em relação aos seus sentimentos. Não sabia sentir. Não era capaz de compreender que estava tudo bem não amar mais Lilian Potter da mesma forma, que ainda poderia proteger seu filho, manter a promessa mesmo que seu coração não pulsasse mais ao pensamento de seus olhos verdes. Não conseguia entender – e perceber – que estava nos primeiros estágios da paixão por Aurora Sinistra, e era por isso que, inconscientemente, se afastara dela.

Admitia que pensava nela com mais frequência do que acharia aceitável ou seguro. Mas como não pensar nela quando a professora de Astronomia insistia em surgir em seus sonhos? Sonhos estes que não se resumiam mais à cena que presenciara, escondido, na despedida de solteira de Séptima Vector anos atrás, mas às novas lembranças criadas pelos dois tanto no elevador do Ministério da Magia quanto nos aposentos de Sinistra. 

Não se apaixonou quando a boca o chupou obscenamente dentro de um elevador parado, nem quando ela o amarrou e o bateu, provando a ele que se submeter às vezes era uma dádiva, e também não se apaixonou quando lhe deu o troco, fodendo-a impiedosamente sobre o tapete felpudo. Na verdade, Severo Snape caiu no abismo quando, em meio a mais um orgasmo, Aurora sorrira para ele. Exuberante, linda e indecente Aurora Sinistra, que o laçou de uma maneira – metafórica e literalmente – que Snape quase poderia senti-la se fechasse seus olhos. Poderia senti-la por toda parte, desde seu cheiro doce e provocante o sufocando, sua voz rouca gemendo por ele, até suas mãos e corpo o tocando em todos os lugares possíveis e impossível. Bastou um sorriso para que Snape estivesse destruído, e ele nem tinha consciência deste fato.

* * *

O Baile de Inverno havia terminado há alguns minutos. A maioria dos alunos podia ser encontrada pelos corredores, indo em direção às suas respectivas salas comunais. Alguns ainda estavam no Salão Principal, aproveitando do restante de comida e bebida que os garçons ainda serviam, porém mais nenhum casal se atreveria a se esconder em alguma sala ou pelos jardins, pois a falta de gemas nas ampulhetas que contavam as pontuações das Casas denunciava que o professor de Poções não estava no melhor dos humores.

Aurora estava irritada e desejava doses de hidromel como nunca antes. No final das contas, Vector – tristonha e recém-divorciada – tirara a sorte grande e passou o restante do baile aos cochichos e sorrisos com o professor Lacroix. Alguns professores, tanto de Beauxbatons quanto de Durmstrang, e até mesmo alguns estudantes, a convidaram para dançar. Aceitou uns dois ou três convites, mas nada a distraiu por muito tempo do pensamento sobre um certo homem narigudo.

Não consiga lembrar com certeza qual fora a última vez em que um homem a desestabilizou. Teve um relacionamento amoroso um pouco depois de se formar, mas que não durou muito tempo. Yuri fora um bom namorado, porém nunca lhe provocou nenhuma sensação avassaladora. Sua busca por algo que lhe trouxesse um fogo interior durou alguns anos. A Astronomia lhe provocava isso, fazia com que se sentisse viva, mas ainda faltava algo. Foi quando começou a expandir suas possibilidades. Estudou outras áreas, viajou para diversos lugares, se envolveu com pessoas diferentes – velhos e jovens, homens e mulheres –, até conhecer o BDSM.

Fora introduzida à prática por um homem com o qual se envolveu. Ele a ensinou a arte da Bondagem, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo. Iniciou-se como submissa. Jamais imaginou que se submeter a alguém poderia ser tão prazeroso, que poderia lhe trazer aquele sentimento inexplicável que procurara por tanto tempo. Com o passar o tempo, encerrou seu rápido relacionamento com o antigo dominador. Conheceu outros, se submeteu a outros, até que desejou que se submetessem a ela.

A prática de BDSM, de ter homens sendo submissos a ela, tornou-se uma grande extensão da sua vida, uma parte importante e principal de si. Já não se enxergava sem o sadomasoquismo em sua vida, da mesma forma como não se imaginava sem a Astronomia. Eram seus dois grandes amores. O que aconteceu, que deixou Aurora Sinistra tão irritada, foi que uma nova coisa que lhe fez sentir aquele fogo, aquela sensação única, surgiu. Quer dizer, não era uma coisa. Era uma pessoa, um homem: Severo Snape.

Por algum tempo, apenas achou que estava impressionada. Já fazia algum tempo que não se punha no papel de submissa, e o episódio com Snape em seus aposentos saíra totalmente do planejado – e ela gostou disso. Contudo, ao longo de sua vida, se deparou incontáveis vezes com homens que transaram com ela e depois apenas seguiram suas vidas, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Talvez isso tenha a irritado nas primeiras vezes em que acontecera, mas não era mais um problema para ela há alguns anos. Porém, a indiferença do seu colega de trabalho acabava com ela.

Talvez fosse por terem que conviver todos os dias por tantas horas; talvez fosse a falta de um outro amante, talvez fosse pelo fato de que Snape fodia deliciosamente bem e era um submisso maravilhoso – e um dominador perfeito. De qualquer forma, já fazia um ano desde que estiveram juntos e Aurora não conseguia se desvencilhar das sensações, das lembranças e dos sonhos.

Decidindo que já tivera o suficiente – e suplicando por doses de álcool –, ela se levantou de sua cadeira, acenou para Séptima – ainda muito entretida na conversa com o francês – e saiu do salão. Muitos alunos ainda estavam pelos corredores, animados pelo entusiasmo da festa, e Sinistra precisou lembrá-los do toque de recolher. Livrou-se de seus saltos quando alcançou algum corredor mais deserto. Seu corpo arrepiou com o contato gelado do chão contra seus pés, mas ao mesmo tempo isso pareceu aliviar sua tensão, o que não durou por muito tempo.

Não estava muito longe do corredor onde se localizava seus aposentos quando esbarrou com Snape. O choque fora surpreendente para ambos. Seus corpos se chocaram, os saltos que Aurora segurava bateram no peitoral do homem e ela gritou de susto. Levou uma das mãos ao peito, sentindo o coração bater muito rápido, enquanto Snape massageava o local aonde fora atingido pelos saltos.

— Não vê por onde anda, Snape? — Pronunciou o sobrenome com despeito.

— Pergunto o mesmo para você. — Vociferou. 

— O que faz aqui, afinal? — Sua voz estava cheia de indignação. — As masmorras ficam longe daqui, morcego.

— Estava fazendo a minha ronda, professora — retorquiu no mesmo tom. — E a senhorita? Ah, sim. Estava ocupada bailando e se embebedando de ponche sem álcool.

— Talvez se  _ bailasse _ um pouco, Snape — atacou entredentes —, não fosse um tremendo babaca!

Desviou-se dele para seguir seu caminho, mas a mão a segurou com força pelo braço. Ele a virou para si; o cenho franzido, carregado de confusão e surpresa.

— Aurora — o uso do seu primeiro nome, com um tom calmo, fez com que ela respirasse fundo —, o que houve?

— Houve que você está me impedindo de chegar até meu quarto, arrancar minha roupa e beber meu santo hidromel. Poderia, por favor — sorriu com deboche —, me soltar?

— Deixe o cinismo de lado, mulher. Estou conversando com uma adulta. — Soltou-a, mas ela não deu as costas para ele. — Aurora, falo sério. O que houve? Está nessa situação passivo-agressiva comigo há meses.

A professora franziu a testa e arfou, perguntando-se se ele estava sendo cínico ou realmente era tão tapado. Largando os braços ao lado do corpo, em sinal de cansaço, ela disse:

— Não está falando sério, está? — A resposta de Snape foi fitá-la com olhos perplexos e ela suspirou. — Você é um homem tão inteligente para algumas coisas, Severo, mas para outras é um completo obtuso.

— Já me estressei o suficiente pela noite, Aurora. Apenas diga de uma vez.

— Estou irritada, Severo Snape — deu um passo em sua direção —, por ter me dado as costas completamente depois daquela noite no ano passado. 

Snape ajeitou sua postura e suspirou um suspiro que parou pela metade, com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas em assombro. 

— Podia ter me pedido para ficar, se era o que queria.

— Argh! — Exclamou batendo com uma das mãos fechadas contra o peito do homem. — Pode, por um momento, não agir como um cuzão? — Ele quis respondê-la, dar-lhe uma resposta azeda para pô-la em seu lugar, mas engoliu as palavras que vieram. Suspirou e fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando que podia continuar. — Foi uma transa incrível, Snape! Incrível demais para você agir como um babaca e fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Aurora…

— Não estou pedindo um relacionamento, sabe? — Não deixou que ele falasse. — Só estou pedindo para que não aja como se eu fosse invisível, como se nada do que fizemos tenha acontecido. Isso não é legal.

— Aurora — pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros, e sentiu que ela relaxou —, talvez realmente precise de uma dose ou outra de hidromel ou de algo mais forte. Enfim – afastou as mãos dela —, peço desculpas.

A mulher segurou seus saltos com força pois quase os deixou cair. Não esperava um pedido de desculpas vindas de Snape, muito menos que viriam tão facilmente. Mas as surpresas daquela noite ainda estavam por vir.

— Eu... – ele hesitou. Olhou para os lados, vendo que estavam sozinhos, mas mesmo assim a guiou para uma sala de aula desativada. Fechou e silenciou a porta antes de virar-se para ela. — Eu não estou acostumado com coisas do gênero, Aurora. Todos os envolvimentos que tive foram coisas de apenas uma noite, jamais voltei a vê-las, e o fato de ter você perto de mim o tempo inteiro me deixou sem saber como reagir.

“Além disso, eu nunca tinha tido contato com essa prática de dominação e submissão. Até cheguei a me envolver com uma mulher que praticava; ela sugeriu que eu tentasse, mas não quis. Porém, você... Você, Aurora, eu... Eu nem sei por onde começar.

“Fiquei apavorado nos momentos seguintes depois que saí daquele elevador. Assustado por jamais ter pensado que num dia tão ruim eu seria chupado pela minha colega de trabalho, assustado por ter deixado que me tocasse, assustado por ter feito sexo em um local público e assustado por querer mais. Foram meses lidando com os sonhos, com a vontade de ter. E aí veio aquela noite. Fui submisso, algo que nunca, nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos, imaginei que faria; fui um dominador, outra coisa que também achei que não faria, e... Eu quero mais, Aurora. A verdade é essa.”

Praticamente vomitou as palavras sobre ela de tão rápido que ele as dissera. Os olhos grandes e castanhos de Aurora piscaram incrédulos para ele; sua boca entreaberta, assombrada demais com como as coisas se sucederam. Passou a língua sobre os lábios, umedecendo-os, e finalmente disse:

— Ok... — suspirou. — Mas ainda não explicou porque fugiu de mim, ainda mais se realmente me quer de novo.

Snape pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos. Até mesmo desviou o olhar, cogitando fugir dela, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Sendo assim, ele a fitou com muita atenção, agarrando suas íris no fundo das dela.

— Sabe que fui um comensal, não é? Um espião para Dumbledore.

— Sei... — um calafrio trespassou seu corpo.

Assentiu com a cabeça e preparou-se para o repúdio de Aurora. Levou os dedos à manga esquerda da sobrecasaca, abrindo os botões e puxando o tecido quase até a altura do cotovelo. Mostrou-se para ela; não só a Marca Negra, mas todo seu ser. Esperou o nojo, o repúdio, mas nunca vieram. Os olhos de Aurora eram temerosos, mas o temor não era designado a ele.

— Você já me viu sem roupa. — Ele comentou sem humor. — Sabe que a Marca estava quase invisível.

— Isso significa que ele retornou?

— Ainda não — desceu a manga —, mas irá.

Ela assentiu, muito surpresa com a revelação e por ver Severo Snape tão transparente para ela. Ele deu dois passos em sua direção, ficando perigosamente próximos.

— Foi um dos motivos de ter me afastado. Não queria que visse, que soubesse.

— Agora tudo faz sentido — comentou. — É um motivo plausível para suas atitudes. 

— Ótimo — disse, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios finos. — Agora que sabe e que me perdoou…

— Quem disse que o perdoei? — Interrompeu-o. Largou os saltos sobre o chão e descansou as mãos sobre o peitoral largo do homem. — Não estou plenamente satisfeita ainda.

— Cale a boca, Aurora — murmurou e a beijou com paixão.

O beijo se iniciou calmo, apesar do desejo sem igual que sentiam um pelo outro. Uma das mãos de Snape a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto a outra descansou atrás da nuca. As mãos de Aurora estavam ocupadas puxando-o para o mais perto possível de si. Ela se afastou minimamente, fazendo com que suas bocas se separassem com um som audível. Seus lábios naturalmente grossos estavam ainda mais inchados pelo beijo, e o que ela sussurrou acabaria com o restante de sanidade que havia em Snape.

— Quero que assuma o controle.

Snape emitiu um som parecido com um rosnado e agarrou-a com ainda mais força. Deu alguns passos, levando-a consigo até encostar a lombar dela na mesa. Seus dedos a seguraram pelo cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para trás para lhe dar acesso total à pele negra do pescoço, que ele lambeu e mordeu tal qual ela fosse sua – e, de fato, era. 

— É apegada ao vestido? — Perguntou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Não... — gemeu quando ele mordiscou seu lóbulo. — Arranque-o de uma vez.

O som do tecido sendo rasgado poderia ter causado arrepios de pavor a qualquer pessoa – principalmente em Madame Malkin, que confeccionara o vestido com muito esmero –, mas apenas provocou ainda mais prazer e excitação no casal. O amontoado de penas vermelhas foi esquecido em algum lugar da sala, e a boca de Snape encontrou a auréola marrom do seio direito de Aurora. Ela o agarrou pelos cabelos, seu inerente instinto de dominadora querendo se revelar, exigindo que ele não parasse, que a tocasse como ela mandava. Snape, porém, agarrou-a pelos punhos, afastando as mãos de si.

— Não manda em mim, Aurora.

Com as mãos em seus quadris, ele a girou com brutalidade e pôs uma das mãos em suas costas, forçando-a a deitar sua fronte sobre a superfície da mesa. A primeira palmada não veio em suas nádegas, como achou que seria, e, sim, no interior de uma das suas coxas.

— Todo esse tempo com tudo sob seu controle a fez esquecer do seu real lugar, meu bem. — Murmurou enquanto se desfazia de sua sobrecasaca e, consequentemente, da camisa que usava por baixo. — Precisa aprender uma lição. Tudo bem?

— Sim, senhor... — o tom dela não era outra coisa que não um gemido fino, e Snape nem mesmo estava a tocando.

— Vou bater em você — os dedos finos do pocionista roçaram seu corpo, desde suas omoplatas até o início dos glúteos — e quero que conte. Entendeu? — Ela confirmou e ele sorriu.

— Uma... — o primeiro golpe veio com força e a fez fechar os olhos, embora o gemido tenha se mesclado com a contagem. — Duas, três... — vieram rapidamente.

Snape a estapeou doze vezes, talvez simbolizando os doze meses desde o último encontro dos dois. A pele de Aurora estava avermelhada e algumas gotas de suor surgiam em suas costas. Ele se ajoelhou depois que se livrou do tecido da calcinha e pincelou sua língua por toda intimidade da mulher, deliciando-se com seu gosto e seus gemidos. Ergueu-se novamente e a puxou pelos cabelos, levantando-a e fazendo com que se ajoelhasse aos seus pés.

— Tire. — Ordenou apontando para sua calça.

Com olhos comedidos, Aurora o livrou do cinto, da calça, cueca e até dos sapatos. Descansou suas mãos sobre suas próprias pernas, mantendo o olhar baixo em sinal de respeito e submissão, aguardando que ele ditasse o próximo passo. A mão de Snape a segurou pelo queixo, forçando-a a olhar para ele. Abaixou-se para beijá-la profundamente e se afastou dizendo que ela sabia o que deveria fazer.

Sendo assim, a boca sedenta de Aurora encontrou o membro duro do homem. Em nenhum momento se utilizou de suas mãos, apenas fez um verdadeiro oral. Circulou a glande avermelhada com a língua, passou-a pelo comprimento e o abocanhou com vigor, levando-o até sua garganta, ignorando o lacrimejo dos olhos. Com uma das mãos em sua nuca, ele a afastou. Os olhos de Aurora quase gritavam para que a permitisse continuar.

— Sente-se sobre a mesa.

Ela se levantou, com uma dor levemente incômoda nos joelhos, e se sentou sobre a madeira da mesa. Suas pernas estavam juntas, fechadas como uma moça comportada. Snape se aproximou, beijando-a mais uma vez e deferindo mais um tapa em sua coxa, obrigando-a a abrir as pernas. Ele a puxou pelas pernas para a beirada da mesa e a penetrou sem demora. Pôs as pernas torneadas de Aurora sobre seus ombros, ela se deitou sobre a mesa e ele se moveu contra ela, arrancando mais e mais gemidos seus e dele próprio. Com um rebolar do quadril, atingiu aquele ponto específico dentro dela, que a fez arquear as costas gemer ainda mais alto. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes até que sentisse as paredes vaginais de Aurora se contraindo e assistindo com satisfação ela caminhar para o orgasmo.

Esperou até que ela retornasse do torpor. Fez com que se virasse novamente, da mesma forma que anteriormente, e se ajoelhou de novo. Dessa vez, a língua de Snape encontrou seu ânus e um gemido longo escapou pelos lábios da professora. Lambeu sua entrada e a penetrou com a ponta da língua. Aurora resmungou quando ele se afastou. Uma das mãos de Snape acariciou sua nádega e a apertou com força, fazendo com que a mulher gemesse em expectativa.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou, e ela assentiu. As mãos de Snape afastaram seus glúteos, deixando-a exposta. — Você quer?

— Sim... — tentou deixar sua voz o mais centrada possível. — Sim, senhor.

Com o aval dela, ele conjurou um frasco cheio de um gel avermelhado. Pôs o lubrificante em sua mão e acariciou o ânus de Aurora, estimulando-a e lubrificando sua passagem. Podia ver que suspiros e mais suspiros escapavam pelos lábios entreabertos da mulher, foi quando ele introduziu, lentamente, o primeiro dedo. A reação de Aurora foi transformar os suspiros em gemidos finos, quase um choramingo. Estimulou-a com a falange, depois a penetrou com mais um dedo. Aurora já estava acostumada com a penetração anal – tanto pelas transas quanto pelas masturbações –, então não demorou muito para que estivesse pronta e o pênis igualmente lubrificado substituísse os dedos que outrora a faziam gemer.

O ritmo de Snape era cruelmente lento, torturando tanto ela quanto ele mesmo. Além de tomar cuidado para não a machucar, preferiu por iniciar movimentos vagarosos pois sua entrada era extremamente apertada, e temeu que gozasse antes de levá-la ao ápice mais uma vez. Somando-se aos movimentos de quadris, as mãos de Snape vagavam por todo seu corpo, até seus dedos encontrarem o clitóris. Ela gemeu alto, empinando-se levemente para ele e suplicou:

— Senhor... mais rápido, por favor.

Foi o suficiente. 

Antes de acelerar seus movimentos, Snape levitou seu cinto até ele e prendeu a faixa de couro em volta do pescoço de Aurora, a puxou, fazendo com que pendesse a cabeça para trás e erguesse parte do tronco, e só então apressou suas estocadas. O único som que preenchia toda a sala era o mesclar entre os gemidos rouco de Snape, os gemidos finos de Aurora e o choque entre os dois corpos suados – além de alguns tapas deferidos nas nádegas da mulher. A respiração de Aurora ficava cada vez mais rarefeita, tanto pelo progresso do seu prazer quanto pelo aperto em seu pescoço, o que transformou seus gemidos em sons abafados. Não precisava da palavra de segurança. Confiava nele e no prazer que Snape a proporcionava, queria ser uma boa menina para o seu senhor.

Apesar do ar escasso, conseguiu gritar quando o orgasmo a atingiu violentamente, fazendo com que seu corpo convulsionasse e liberasse seu gozo em guinchos, molhando si mesma, Snape e a sala. Sentiu, então, o sêmen do homem a preencher quando ele cessou os movimentos com um gemido longo e baixo. Removeu o cinto do pescoço dela antes mesmo de retirar seu membro. Virou-a para si com muito cuidado, pois o corpo de Aurora estava mole e fraco. Beijou-lhe carinhosamente o nariz e as bochechas, passando os dedos delicadamente sobre a marca que o cinto deixara na pele negra da professora.

— Eu a machuquei? — Sua voz era urgente. — Podia ter usado a palavra de segurança, Aurora.

— Shhh... — ela pediu silêncio, descansando dois dedos sobre os lábios dele. — Não me machucou, eu estou bem. Estou ótima, na verdade. — Sorriu-lhe. — Vai cuidar de mim agora, não é, senhor?

— Vou — pegou sua sobrecasaca e vestiu o corpo desnudo de Aurora com a peça. — Precisamos de um banho.

— E eu ainda não estou plenamente satisfeita, como já falei. – Declarou enquanto pegava seu vestido destruído no chão. Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela e a assistiu se aproximar dele, beijando-lhe os lábios. — A noite será longa, meu bem – sussurrou para ele —, e eu não serei a única a me render.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a última parte da duologia. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
